Chosen One
by Thisaccontisnowclosed
Summary: If Maria were watching from the gates would she be smiling her sweet smile? Songfic oneshot


Just something I randomly did.

Set at the end of Shadow the hedgehog (the real end) and the song is Chosen One by A2 (Shadow's neutral theme)

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Time to put this to an end."

The eclipse cannon flashed a brilliant turquoise as the power of the chaos emeralds inside the weapon warped it to a dangerous overload and it fired in the direction of the earth a blast so powerful in could engulf the green and blue planet in a single shot.

The world's heart stood still preparing for the end.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared in the laser's path revealing a giant comet that was black all over and had long black tentacles waving in space. It stood in the earth's way like some unwilling shield from the beam's radiation. In a giant explosion the beam collided with the black comet causing it to explode and spread it's debris all over space.

It was all over.

**I can't remember anything at all**

**I've been turning it all around**

Shadow chaos controlled back to the space colony ARK to shut down the cannon for good. He could feel his super power drain away with every step he took through the haunting corridors until he was his black and red self again, looking through the space colony's large windows.

He had every right to be in this place as this was once his home, but if you had told him that a couple of days before he would of accused you of being crazy (even though it was the truth) as he couldn't remember his past self thanks to a little trip from space

_Maria..._

To his despair he could only a few things about his best friend, including that horrible moment when her life ended. He could remember his anger, his pain and sorrow; everything good in his life was gone.

All in those seconds.

But he couldn't dwell in this nostalgia forever, from he could remember about her Maria wouldn't of wanted him to remember her as sparking off an undying hatred of humanity as it was her last wish for her to help them not to destroy them.

He knew his purpose now.

It to either spare the humans or destroy them.

**I'm sorry**

**Oh so sorry**

**Is this what I have become?**

From the windows of the space colony ARK he saw the beauty the world processed, the beauty Maria once told him about and all he'd seen while travelling with team dark.

Now thanks to him it had almost gone up in flames over twisted lies his 'father' told him.

**Wish I may**

**Wish I might be someone else tonight **

**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all**

He felt the sinking feeling of disgrace; he was only millimetres from betraying his best friend, the only one who showed compassion to him. His ears drooped down as his usual frown grew into a cry of horror and pain.

_Why couldn't I have been like Sonic? Why is it that I can't be the hero loved by all instead of an Anti-hero doubted by the people I save? Why would the professor want someone like me to help his people? Why would a person like Maria be friends with me, even die for me?_

_She died for me…_

He lingered on that thought and felt himself starting to cry in grief again.

**And I'll try to save the world**

**Cause in the end I know **

But he couldn't cry for his precious Maria anymore, she wouldn't have wanted him to cry for her for all eternity.

She would of wanted him to carry out his right purpose at saving the world and he will because…

**I'm the chosen one**

It was what he was chosen to do.

**I can't remember**

**What I used to be**

His thoughts then sunk back to those many years ago when he was created.

How he wished now he could remember he once was, the many questions buzzing through his mind.

Was he always the miserable loner?

Did he even…. Smile?

**Something's turning me upside down**

Did he make Maria happy?

Would she be happy now after all he did in her name, either vengeance or saving?

**You made me**

**And I loved you**

Apparently he was created to have her heart and soul, but Maria had a kind soul that smiled from heaven's gates. Maria would never do what he did but he had a firm belief that she would have been proud of what he has done for the earth, the good things anyway.

**But I can't change the things I've done (I'm the chosen one)**

But what pained him most was that he has caused a lot of pain and misery, destroying lives and cities in one blow.

If Maria were watching from the gates would she be smiling her sweet smile?

He couldn't erase the memories of the destruction he'd caused in Westopolis and the many soldiers' lives he'd taken in the thirst for revenge, he couldn't correct his mistakes as he wasn't only chosen to protect, no. he couldn't forget that he was also chosen to destroy.

**Wish I may **

**Wish I might be someone else tonight **

**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all**

**And I'll try to save the world **

**Cause in the end I know **

**I'm the chosen one **

**The chosen one **

_Maria…_

_"Give them a chance to be happy…_

_Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it._

_That's the reason why you were brought into this world..."_

On these last thoughts he decided his path of destiny, he will never dwell upon his anger and pain and he would protect the earth at all costs, for Maria's sake.

Holding the black and white picture in front of him for the last seeing the happy smiles on his, Maria's and the professor's faces. This was his pain, the nostalgia he must destroy once and for all.

"Goodbye forever, Shadow the hedgehog." He turned, threw the picture to the ground and walked away from his old home to his fate.


End file.
